


Teatime for Two

by jaegersimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Tea, Wall Rose (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, snk, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersimp/pseuds/jaegersimp
Summary: On his birthday, all the Captain wants is to enjoy tea in peace. Fortunately, one shop owner within Wall Rose has the perfect cup . . On the cold winter day, he finds solace in their warm hearted offer.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Teatime for Two

Tucked deep within the walls of Rose, on the outskirts of a peaceful little street, was a small tea shop, nestled between two older homes — their inhabitants inside practically nonexistent. The sweet aromas of lavender, honeysuckle and vanilla drifted out the shop's open window shutters, delightfully entering the nose of Levi Ackerman. He breathed in deeply, cherishing the small moment. For weeks, he'd searched the District to find this treasure trove, desperately wanting some place to find solace by himself when the days grew too lonely, and the memories became too grief - riddled to handle. Somewhere not too loud, and not too crowded, either. And _finally_ . . He found it. 

The bitter winter breeze sent a shiver down his figure. He paused, tightening his Survey Corps jacket with an annoyed sigh, before opening the shop's wooden door. A small bell above him announced his presence with a small jingle, prompting the shop owner to turn from their place at the counter.

"Hello, sir," they greeted with a cheerful smile, one that gently complimented their features. "You've come at just the right time, busy hour is over. Have a seat anywhere you'd like."

He nodded in response, and they turned, resuming their task of wiping down countertops; bustling with silverware. Without thinking too much about it, he decided to go with a small wooden table by the window, and slowly sat down, heaving another sigh of relief when his weary limbs finally came to rest. 

While waiting, Levi allowed his eyes to wander around. The shop's interior was smaller than it looked from outside, consisting of only five or so tables to fill the empty space. Separating the kitchen from the seating area was only the small counter at which the owner worked at. Thankfully, they decided to withhold from lighting candles, so the only light was from a dying fire in a fireplace, and the open windows, creating a nice, comfortable feeling in the room. 

"So sorry about the small wait," the owner stressed, halting his observations. They walked towards him, the soles of their feet seeming to hardly touch the ground, the bottom frays of their apron swishing around at the ankles. He glanced back up at their face as they reached his table, gracing him with yet another gentle smile. "What's your name, sir?"

"Levi," he answered, clearing his throat. "Ackerman."

"Levi?" They repeated, testing the way it sounded on their tongue. He wondered what they thought about it, then chastised himself for thinking such a foolish thing. "I like it. My name is (Y/N). . Obviously, I'm the owner." They said the last part with a small giggle. "Can I ask . . You look like you're in the Survey Corps. Have you all come back from an expedition?"

"Not . . Exactly," he answered, choosing his words carefully. The owner was a civilian, who knew what would happen if he said too much regarding his job. "Today is sort of my birthday. Well, it's more of a leisure afternoon for myself." He didn't want to tell them that it wasn't _really_ his birthday; the Survey Corps simply decided that day so he could have one to celebrate. 

"Your . . Birthday?" Their eyes widened, sparkling with something he couldn't place. "How delightful! And you decided to spend it here? I'm honoured, Mr. Levi." A bright red blush announced itself upon their cheeks, not disappearing even when they chuckled lightly. "I think I can make an exception for today . . Yes, I certainly can. ."

"Exception. .?"

"Oh!" They laughed again — Levi wondered, what made them do so. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, what kind of tea would you like?"

"Black tea. If you would . ."

"Black . .? Interesting. To be honest that's kind of a relief . . I'm all out of sugar, it would have been a disappointment to deliver bad flavour news to a member of our greatest regiment."

They departed with a soft nod, and he couldn't help but watch their back as they moved in the kitchen. They washed their hands in the kitchen bucket, dabbing at the remaining drops with a rag. Then, they placed a small pan — filled to the brim with a dark liquid — over a contained fire; beginning to hum a quiet tune whilst they waited for the tea to warm up. 

Levi didn't wait long. Soon, the owner returned, carrying a small silver tray, topped with a steaming kettle, two spoons and a pair of dainty tea cups. He watched in slight surprise, as they lowered themself into the chair across from him, setting the tray in between. 

"I hope you don't mind," they murmured, taking his cup, setting on the table in font of him and pouring the dark tea in. Levi glanced at their face, but focused more on the tea; when they were done, he lifted up the cup to his mouth for a taste — as always, it was bitter and right. "I hardly have time for a break, and, well . . You look like a nice guy to spend my bit of free time left. But if it troubles you, by all means, I'll leave you be."

"No," he answered nonchalantly. "You're fine." Perhaps another day he would have minded, but then, it was a little nice to enjoy tea with a stranger who knew nothing about his usual attitude. 

"Oh," they breathed. "Good, good." 

He nodded, and continued to sip — only to halt with the cup halfway to his mouth, noticing their curious state. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help . . Looking at how you hold your cup. I've never seen anyone disregard the handle. Is there . . A reason why?"

Levi paused. "I don't suppose there is. No reason that would be concerning, at least."

"Hm. If you insist."

There was a few minutes of graceful silence, as the two enjoyed their piping hot drinks, relishing the hot rush down their throats, and the dull burning of the cups' surfaces against their hands. Outside, the winds picked up, another freezing - cold gust creeping through the window. After a minute, the owner excused themself to approach the fireplace; they prodded the logs with a poker until the flames grew, giving them a quiet crackling in the background. 

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember," they said lowly, leaning back against their chair upon returning to start a small conversation. "My parents owned this shop, and they left it to me when they passed. I couldn't leave it to grow dust, so . . I took up the role of owner myself. After a few years, I've actually grown to love it." They paused, their eyes meeting for a split second before both looked down at their drinks. "I don't think I would have ever survived in the Survey Corps. You all . . Are so brave for venturing outside our Walls."

"It's not bravery that ushers us onto expeditions," he said for reply. "It's a duty, nothing more. We serve humanity and it's search for a better future. For every camp regained from the Titans, tens of hundreds of lives lost. Your life . . Is one I can only dream of."

"Well, we all consider something a dream at first." They set down their teacup, placing their hands on the table, palms down. They may not have noticed the way their body leaned forward in earnest; Levi did. "But anything is possible. If you truly strive to live a peaceful life one day, it's entirely possible. And, if you decide to come back in the future. . I could always use a partner to help run things."

Levi's eyes widened. This person — they were truly hopeful in their future . . And what they were made to do. Were they right? Could he hope for a better life in the future? Owning a tea shop . . Was all he ever wanted. 

"I think I'll consider that offer. . If it's with your pleasant company, I wouldn't mind working in a nice place like this. You keep a good shop."

"Really . . You flatter me, Mr. Levi." They grinned mischievously. "And to think, I'm the one who's giving you your drink for free . . It would simply be fate if you returned to repay me."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if Levi seems OOC, this is my first time writing him in an exclusive ~one shot~. I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Levi needed a break from what Isayama is doing to him, haha.


End file.
